


Destined to meet but not destined to stay

by hoonable



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Mentioned Wanna One Ensemble, Other, wannaone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonable/pseuds/hoonable
Summary: OKAY SO THIS IS LITERALLY AN OPEN LETTER TO WANNA ONE (ALSO MAY CONTAIN LETTERS FOR WANNABLES) AND THIS IS ALSO GONNA LOOK LIKE A DIARY PLEASE DON'T MIND ME





	1. Chapter 1

To Wannable,

Our destiny belongs to us, we control our own destiny. Let's be destined to stay together until the end.

_"It's not in the stars we hold our destiny, but in ourselves." - William Shakespeare_


	2. The time we begin to hate the word "Last"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 181216 marks Wanna One's last fansign event as a group.

I woke up today, feeling unusual.

 

Today was gloomy but not because of the fact that it's going to rain. As soon as I woke up, I did my usual routine to check my phone. I checked my twitter and saw the tweets from my mutuals. _Ah, it's already the last?_ I thought.

 

How do we survive it? They gave us a lot of encouragements, saying not to be sad or not to worry.

 

But how can we not? What should we do?

 

 _"Happiness can exist only in axxeptance"_ says George Orwell.

 

But why does acceptance feel awfully sad right now?


	3. Final Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do all good things never last?

Wanna One,

Today, the announcement regarding your final concert has been posted. I woke up to that news. I wanted to be happy, some of you will be returning to your original groups, entertainments, your original home. But I can't help it. I'm feeling despondent. You guys, for the past year, have given me happiness and strength. How will I survive the following year without seeing your bond that I became used to?

Love,  
Wannable


End file.
